What did you say? A date!
by YayaSamuko
Summary: Hibari and Haruka have been acting very strangely lately. Yagyuu, Asuka, Katsuragi, Yomi and Homura are worrying for nothing as usual and Ikaruga is tired of eating ramen. [Yuri, Shoujo-ai, Femslash, Comedy, Humor]


**Fandom: Senran Kagura**

 **Summary: Hibari and Haruka have been acting very strangely lately. Yagyuu, Asuka, Katsuragi, Yomi and Homura are worrying for nothing as usual and Ikaruga is tired of eating ramen. [Yuri, Shoujo-ai, Femslash, Comedy, Humor]**

 **Enjoy!**

[-x-x-x-]

A certain pink-haired girl, dressed in a childish yellow dress, was standing in front of the park. She had a small pocket hanging from her left shoulder and resting on her ride side, a bow atop her head to make her look even younger than she actually was.

Said girl looked down at her cute pink shoes her best friend Yagyuu has offered her during her last birthday party as to make sure everything about her was acceptable. After all, Hibari wanted to be impeccable for her date with Haruka.

Talking about the blonde, she was hastily walking her way past several passers-by at the sidewalk, not running but walking as fast as possible since she didn't want her turtledove to wait long. Haruka was not usually the late type of person but her friends has been too questioning about the reason why she was dressed cleanly and was going out on a Sunday afternoon. Sure, the puppeteer had a sharp sense of fashion but her behavior has been strange for the past two weeks.

The other shinobi girls weren't aware yet about Haruka's and Hibari's close relationship and they thought they needed some time before confessing to their friends. The pinkette was still not confident enough and has asked her girlfriend to give her some time to prepare so the two of them has been more or less prudent. That, however, didn't mean they were going to hide everything to the others. After all, they were all expert ninja so lying would be useless.

"Sorry for the wait, Hibari!"

Said girl turned to the owner of the voice who was calling for her from the other side of the road. A smile appeared on both girl's face as Haruka looked at the left and the right to make sure there was no car before crossing the road. "Hello, Haruka-san!"

Haruka instantly took the shorter girl in her arms for a hug. "Sorry! Yomi and Homura kept on keeping me busy so it was kind of hard to escape."

That earned her a giggle from the pinkette. "I am glad to hear that everyone is doing fine."

The reply came in form of a smile as Haruka leaned back so that their eyes would meet. Her left hand, however, moved as to grab her lover's right one and then she started leading their way. "Yeah! They are all full of energy. Homura is still attempting hard at writing her love letter but in vain and Yomi hasn't been talking about Soya bean lately." She had a small glance at her date from the corner of her eyes as to see how cute Hibari was. In contrast to the petite girl, Haruka was clad in a white long-sleeved buttoned shirt and knee-length brown skirt along with high-heel boots, making the difference of height between them seem more important.

"Isn't that great?"

A chuckle escaped the blonde's lips. "We were glad that Yomi has calmed at first but then, not an hour would pass without her talking about Ikaruga-san. It was always Ikaruga this, Ikaruga that… from dawn to night. There was no end to her words. She has managed to make a complete essay of every good and bad thing about Ikaruga-san, from the way she eats to which underwear is her favorite."

The pinkette sweatdropped. "Does that mean they are going out?"

"I don't know…"

That was the last thing Haruka has said before the two of them arrived in front of the cinema building. That was the cue to change the subject of discussion and Hibari happily led the two of them to the ticket counter, having a look at the menu for that day. The shorter girl's eyes first fell on a cute poster with a very childish décor. "Haruka-san!"

"Do you want to watch it, Hibari?"

The reply came in form of a nod. "Yagyuu-chan and I always used to spend our evening watching cartoons and child's anime but she has been kind of busy lately so…"

"Say no more." The blonde smiled before walking over to the counter where a young woman was standing. "Two tickets for the new Spongebob Sqarepant movie please."

The woman nodded as she typed on the computer in front of her. "Do you need any drink or popcorn in addition?"

Haruka turned to her lover. Said girl had a big smile on her face. "I think a popcorn should be enough for the two of us to share."

The blonde smiled before turning back to the woman at the counter. "A popcorn, please."

"All right!" She typed more and finally turned back to the two customers. "That will be 880¥."

Haruka quickly reached for her purse and handed the cash. The woman the offered two billets and a coupon and the two of them moved on as to allow the next customers to command their seat. Before Hibari could say anything, the blonde turned to her, the two of them still walking toward the theater. "I will pay for everything. I am the one who invited you so you don't need to worry. Also, we could go to the mall later and I can buy everything you want. I have been saving lately."

"But…" The pinkette wanted to say something about being unsure. After all, Haruka has worked hard to earn them. However, she didn't get the occasion as the taller girl placed a finger on Hibari's lips, silencing her.

"It makes me happy. After all, it isn't as if I am planning on doing anything special with my allowance. I usually just end up wasting them on rags of clothes for my old-model puppets."

And then the two of them entered the theatre after passing by the food counter as to grab their large popcorn.

[-x-x-x-]

The woman at the counter sighed as there were no more customers. She walked to the shadow behind her and poofed into a cloud of white smoke before Asuka appeared. "Aw maan… I'm never doing this again."

Yagyuu just smiled at her. "At least, that allowed us to know that they are not planning to watch a romance movie."

The brunette girl nodded. "I knew something weird was going on between Hibari-chan and Haruka-san but asking me to do a Henge no Jutsu so I could pretend to be working at the counter was overdoing it."

"It was all Katsuragi's plan." The white-haired stoic girl replied with a dry tone before sighing and fell on a chair, sulking. "I can't get any closer of they will feel my aura right away. It was a miracle they didn't recognize you."

Asuka sighed as well as she took seat beside her friend. The two of them were in a near-empty theater, watching the Kantai Collection. On the large screen, Mutsuki was crying as she held a dying Kisaragi in her arms. It was heartbreaking and most people in the room were crying. The reason there wasn't that much people was mainly because the movie has already been out for a while and most theaters in Japan had it in their menu, in contrast to the trending Girls und Panzer das Finale OAV one.

"We'll just have to hope that Katsu-Nee will be able to do the rest." She then took the talkie walkie from her pocket and sighed.

"We'll have to believe in her."

[-x-x-x-]

At the other room where most spectators were children, a certain blonde was seated at the back row, though giving her the opportunity to keep a constant eye on a certain couple without the two of the suspecting anything. Katsuragi was, as she insisted, the mole whose mission was to keep an eye on Haruka and Hibari and determine what kind of relationship the two of them really had. She knew that Asuka and Yagyuu were too easy to sense because they never knew how to keep their calm whenever the subjects regard their pink-haired friend so she has volunteered to be the front soldier and leave the two as support.

She took the talkie walkie and started to speak. "They are sharing the popcorn since they are seated beside each others. Hibari is too engrossed in the cartoon though to see that Haruka was giving her a weird bedroom-like look." The blonde then quickly cleared her throat. "I mean Haruka has seen a leaf on Hibari's hair and took it off before also turning her attention to the screen."

Katsuragi made a sigh of relief after a minute as she realized the door to the theater hasn't exploded yet, meaning Yagyuu was not hyper mad. She knew how protective the one-eyed girl was of her 'little sister' and saying something like 'someone is looking at Hibari' was enough to trigger the elite shinobi to break any wall and rush in to kick said someone's butt.

The talkie walkie was only working one-way and so Asuka and company could hear what the blonde was saying but the opposite was impossible. She sighed, thinking that they had talked to Yomi and Homura the day prior and made a plan to understand why their friends were acting weirdly. Due to the lack of budgets though, they had to make do with what they could afford.

[-x-x-x-]

"So, how was the movie?" Haruka and Hibari were once again walking beside each others, arms linked and the pinkette leaning so close that her lover's arm was against Hibari's large breasts. A smile remained on the blonde's face as she did remain calm and not panic at the thought of her arm being so close to the other girl's 'delicious melons'. She had to mentally beat herself as to not scream in delight and to take the petite girl in a bear hug right at that instant. _'She is just so cute and adorable with her innocent eyes! I wish we could remain like this forever.'_

"It was very funny!" The shorter girl giggled as she remembered several good part of the movie, still clinging to the older girl. "Thank you for inviting me today!"

"Trust me; it's far from being over." Haruka said as she led the two of them out of the building. "I have been researching around the internet for some great spot to have fun so I was thinking we should visit them all."

"Really?" The petite girl asked cheerfully, never letting go of the blonde's arm. "Where should we go first in that case?"

"How about we go to the park for a picnic first? I've cooked some sandwiches this morning and hid them in a tree over there. We could then have some fun riding a ferry and I will teach you how to walk on the water like a real shinobi when no one is looking."

"That sounds like a good idea!"

Meanwhile, at an intersection, five girls were watching while wearing disguises — flux mask and sunglasses — making them look more suspicious and making the other passer-by try to avoid them. The one leading had long silver hair and was gritting her teeth as the two blondes were holding her. "That woman! She is trying to corrupt my Hibari! We have to stop them!"

Asuka sweatdropped. _'What part of what they are doing is supposed to corrupt Hibari-chan…?'_ She, however, just kept these thoughts to herself and then realized something out of blue. She turned to Homura and smiled at her. "I almost forgot! I am going to visit Grandpa tomorrow and he has allowed me to bring a friend over. Are you free, Homura-chan?"

The tanned girl's face turned red at the thought of spending several days at her crush's house and quickly cleared her throat in attempt to look less silly. "W-well… I don't have anything planned so I can accompany you if you insist so much." And then the two of them left to prepare their stuff, leaving Katsuragi and Yomi alone to restrain Yagyuu from murdering anyone.

[-x-x-x-]

Meanwhile, at a certain ramen shop, a girl with long raven hair slammed another empty bowl on the table before checking her wrist clock. "She is late…" She muttered under her breath, remembering that Yomi and herself has made a plan the week prior to spend some time at the new ramen shop that just opened. The blonde, however, was nowhere to be seen since the two hours Ikaruga was there and the shop owner was a very kind man who has offered her free bowls of ramen because she has been helping the old man building the shop since the April prior.

"Here is another one for you!" He slammed another large bowl of noodle in front of the raventte and gave a very energetic smile. "It's all a thanks for your hard work! You have helped us a lot. Without your help, I would never have been able to open this shop so eat as much as you can!"

Ikaruga mentally sighed before grabbing another chopstick and started to eat her fifth bowl that evening. She was way to kind to say no while the owner was waving her such grateful smile. _'I am going to murder her!'_

[-x-x-x-]

 **A/N: And that is how come Ikaruga's and Yomi's relationship turned into a BDSM one! XD**

 **Anyway, I got this idea a while ago, thinking about wanting to go to town but then realized I've already spent all my allowance on games and anime. In the end, I have decided to write this, hoping that seeing Haruka and Hibari having some fun will be enough to heal my poor deceived heart. XD**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
